Night of Fireflies
by Ruby-dream
Summary: A best birthday present doesn't always have to have a material form, right? YuuriXWolf. I can't do summmary...sigh


Disclaimer: Should I write this? wail Fine! KKM is not mine! But Wolf is mine…(whisper and hide herself afterward) Don't kill me Yuuri! XO...okay. He is not mine too...(sob)

A/N: This is a drabble of my insane brain. XD I thank you for Plate-chan as my beta reader. (loves her beta-reader XD ) This is dedicated for Yuuram's fans (including me :P) So, beware of yaoi! XD Please read and have fun!

* * *

**Night of Fireflies

* * *

**

The bright moon glowed in the middle of a dark indigo sky, within a sea of stars glittering like thousands of crystals. The ivory queen of night hung high in the air, peering down to the ground. The temperature was humid and hot as it was in the middle of a long summer. Though it was one of those nights, it didn't stop ShinMakoku form holding another grand ball for the celebration of the Maou's birthday.

The lively music eventually changed to a soft and melancholic tune, where couples danced down the hall under the glimmer of crystal lamps. Most children had fallen asleep and were taken to guest rooms, happy in unison, dreaming for the next day. Some ladies still chatted gleefully along with their mates while maids and soldiers got themselves for not missing such a chance to have fun along with the nobles.

The previous 26th Maou smiled and talked to the handsome men who surrounded her like a most precious jewel, in search of her new love. The advisor of the kingdom took a sip of sweet red wine from his glass with a deep frown.

"Aren't you weary of wearing that expression all time?" Another man with long hair of light lavender beamed at the oldest prince with an interest.

"Its nothing." Gwendal sighed to his glass before he swayed it teasingly. "Do you find His Majesty?"

"Huh? Isn't he here?" Gunter tilted his head a bit before he scanned the whole area frantically. His face went ghostly pale while Gwendal slapped his forehead with heavy snort, another line appearing around his eyes.

"His Majesty is gone!" Gunther exclaimed automatically as he ran through the dancing couples in panic, attracting the attention of the attendants and accidentally causing a glass to fall and shatter.

"Gun…" Gwendal was about to stop the great advisor, but it was too late. The lavender haired man yelled so that even the countryside could hear his scream.

"BAD OMEN!" Gunter hastily grabbed a full fist of the Mazoku's collar, placing his shocked face only inches away from the bored one. "Gwendal! This is a bad omen! What if Your Majesty is in danger? Oh no! Your Majesty!"

"I think he is going to be alright." The brunette soldier strode over in his brother's direction, who was looking desperately for help silently. Conrad hid his amusement behind his usual smile before he continued. "I saw him slipping away from the ball about an hour ago."

"Your Majesty? But he can't go by off himself and it's his birthday party!"

On purpose or not, Gunter hadn't released the dark haired Mazoku. On purpose or not, that irritated Gwendal VERY badly.

"He went out with Wolfram."

"…Oh." Gunter finally let go of his grip on the choked prince and got a sharp glare as his present. "But it's still dangerous…"

Conrad was silent for a moment with the same still, smile on his lips. Gwendal growled and asked for the location of their king before Gunter tried to kill him again by strangulation. "Where did they go?"

"Who knows?" Conrad smiled the same I-know-but-I-won't-tell-you-and-you-won't-get-the-answer-out-of-me smile before he spun on his heel and bid good night to his threatened brother. He never glanced back.

Shin Makoku was pretty loud, but nonetheless it was still peaceful.

* * *

"So? Where are you taking me?" Yuuri asked for the ninth time within an hour as he carefully avoided the bushes. Instead, he stumbled on a stone causing his face to meet the ground first disgracefully. "Umph!"

Wolfram turned his tired and bored face again for the ninth time to his future husband with a heavy sigh. "Wimp…I told you, its a secret. So just shut up and follow me and stop tripping every twenty meters!" He strode to his fiancé and leaned forward, offering his hand.

"Thanks." Yuuri muttered sheepishly. "And don't call me 'wimp'!"

"Stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, either!"

"What? '_Amateur_'?'"

"Gah! You're so irritating!" He stomped out of the deep dark forest, fuming, leaving the blonde behind angrily.

"You're going to get lost if you keep walking by yourself."

"Oh? So are you telling me that we aren't lost already?" Yuuri chided with a sharp glare, hands on his hips, at his accidental fiancé who stood still patiently with crossed arm.

Wolfram chuckled heartily before he took the young king's wrist in his hand with a childish smile and dragged him further inside the core of the forest. "Come on. It's only a little bit more."

Having a weak spot for the blonde's smile, Yuuri blushed brightly before he grumbled half-heartedly, "You said that ten minutes ago."

"I promise that it's only a little bit more."

"I doubt your words 'a little bit more.' You're such a…a…wow…"

They finally reached out a clearing among the sea of trees. There was a gleaming lake with rhythmic ripples which reflected the shape of the full moon. The grass at the river bank swayed gently as the night breeze teasingly blew on the rustling trees. The view was so serene and hazy, even with the loud sound of crickets.

"Wow…pretty…" Yuuri gaped unconsciously at the sight. He stepped towards the lake before he realized it.

"Isn't it?" Wolfram smiled without averting his emerald eyes from the beauty of the night summer. "Conrad used to take me here when I was little."

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Yuuri turned his face to the prince with clear amusement. He also didn't miss the 'Conrad' which had slipped out, unnoticed by the young Mazoku as he smiled instead.

"Happy birthday, Yuuri."

"Err…thanks." Yuuri scratched his back head sheepishly. "I thought you forgot because you didn't say anything during the dance."

"I forgot."

"Wolf…"

"Just kidding." He giggled. He advanced towards riverside as the Maou watched his back lovingly. "You haven't seen the most beautiful sight yet."

Yuuri glanced up at his queen teasingly. "Oh, yes I have." If only he could say how pretty the soldier was underneath the glow of moon light…but he said nothing more, watching the blonde who was observing the glimmering water and grass reflections on the lake.

"What are you doing?"

"Be patient. They are coming out soon."

"Who?"

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow and growled in frustration with the blonde ignored him for the umpteenth time that day.

"They are coming out!" Wolfram said cheerfully before he ran to the Maou's side with a happy face. "Take a look!"

Yuuri, who had been staring at the golden haired boy as if he had gone insane, was stunned at the sight in front of him. "Fireflies!" He exclaimed instantly. "I didn't know that there were also fireflies in this world!"

The soft green lights glowed prettily as they danced leisurely upon the dark lake, brightening the forest clearing a little bit. Some flew high in the air and soared out of the forest.

Wolfram spread his palms widely before he closed his hands carefully, loosely, watching the tiny lively light in his possession gently. Yuuri was dumbfounded. The blonde smiled prettily at the glow in his palm with warm emerald eyes that matched with those small natural lamps which kept circling around him curiously. If Yuuri hadn't known the Mazoku prince, he would have thought that he had seen a fairy of lake, moon, or forest, or even an angel on this night.

"What are you gazing at?"

The raven haired boy instantly stumbled backward in panic as Wolfram questioned him, close to his face, offering half-closed hands.

"Woah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you, wimp." He raised an eyebrow with a sigh. "Here. Take a look."

Yuuri smiled as he observed the silent and comforting light, glowing gently in the dark. "They are pretty. Let's see them next week."

Wolfram frowned lightly at his Maou. "I don't think they will still be alive by next week…They have short lives, you know."

"What?" Yuuri trailed in disappointment. How can such beautiful creatures die so very soon, before they can see through the world?

Wolfram let the firefly within his grasp loose into the icy night wind with a weak smile. "They wait for their love, and give life to the next generation, and die. That's how they live."

"Waiting? In such a short life?"

Wolfram nodded as he walked to the lake bank, pulling off his shoes gracefully before sitting on the moist grassland and dipping his feet into the rippling water. The breeze sometimes waved the surface of water, bringing a chill to his tip of toes.

"They are waiting though they know they might not meet their soul mates until the end of their lives." He lowered his head, his emotions bottled up behind the darkness and his bangs. "Stupid, hmm?"

"Why don't they just find another?" Yuuri sounded a bit sad as he reached for his fiancé.

Wolfram glanced up at the onyx orbs with a deep, miserable smile. "Because they are so stupid and relentless that they can't give up hope, even if it costs their lives."

Yuuri stared down on his future bride, puzzled. It seemed Wolfram had tried to hint at something, but he just couldn't figure it out. Something hadn't clicked in his mind yet. All he knew was that he felt a piercing pain in his chest when he saw Wolfram's grievous expression.

_Was it pity? Or…_

A gentle breeze blew whisperingly between them in long solitude.

"What…are you trying to say?"

Wolfram glanced away from him to the ivory moon, reflected clearly like a mirror on the water, before he rose from his previous seat and passed by Yuuri, back to the forest. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about how stupid I am."

Yuuri turned to stare hard at the slumped back, considering.

"But I think they are marvelous!"

Wolfram froze instantly.

Stuttering at every word, the raven haired king grabbed upper arms tightly and forcefully as he turned the blonde to face him. "They… are willing to sacrifice their happiness to meet their mates, no matter how slim the chance. But…but I…"

"But what?" Wolfram shoved Yuuri's hands away, about to return to the depth of forest when Yuuri embraced him tightly around the waist from behind, stopping the soldier from escaping his sight.

"Y…Yuuri! Let go, wimp!"

Yuuri blushed furiously, but he gritted his teeth. Just how long was he going to deny it when everything had become so obvious?

"_No_!" he exclaimed. "Listen to me!"

Wolfram desisted, too embarrassed to fight back the warmth that he had desired for such a long time.

"But if I were the one, I won't let my soul mate make such sacrifices or wait it's happiness for too long."

"Liar." Wolfram scowled. _There was no way Yuuri understood what he had tried to say, was there?_

'Because their lives are short, they won't waste a second finding their happiness, glowing at every possible time…'

Yuuri closed his eyelids tight. "No matter how long our life-span may last, I don't want to get everything too late…"

He loosed his embrace to turn his flushing fiancé's face towards him locking his gaze on the emerald pools. "That's why I don't want you to wait for me anymore."

Wolfram gave a twisted smile before his eyes gleamed, glassy with restrained tears. "I know. You just don't need me…but I won't let you stop me being by your si…"

Afterward, there was a long silence in the middle of night. The sound of waves, summer crickets, and the soft muffled sound of the shared, clumsy, passionate kiss amidst the silhouette of the thick swaying forest was all that could be heard.

They broke apart, catching their breath in gasps with crimson cheeks. The blonde soldier dared himself to steal a glance curiously at the smiling gleefully boy.

"Congratulation, you just caught your soul mate."

Owari!

* * *

Yay! Finished! XD Aww…I love writing drabble now :D. Hehehhe…I love possessive Yuuri. (grin) Review please? Don't ask me about the fireflies! (hide herself) I only search for little reference for this. 


End file.
